


Down the Rabbit Hole

by velvetjinx



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rabbits, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Kylo Ren is an artist, who has made friends with the local rabbits. When his neighbor dies suddenly, the house is interested by a man Kylo hates at first site.That’s what he tells himself, anyway.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> This is all because Armitage Hux IS ACTUALLY IN PETER RABBIT and also because it’s my dear friend’s birthday soon and she loves Kylux. This is for you!! ❤️
> 
> Thanks be to Ellie for the beta!! <3

Kylo Ren—properly Ben Solo, but what did his parents know? Ben Solo was pedestrian, boring; Kylo Ren spoke to his _artist’s soul_ —stood back from the canvas and nibbled the wooden end of the paintbrush thoughtfully. Another stroke of red… there. And now some black there: yes, good. It was finished. Kylo was rather pleased with it, even if no one else would understand it. No one ever understood his work. 

He could hear a ruckus coming from down the lane, where the old Hux house was. Old man Hux was always making a ruckus about something—usually one of the rabbits who were always going into his garden and stealing the fruit and veg. Kylo grinned. He quite liked the rabbits, mostly because he hated old man Hux who had once called his paintings stupid. 

Well, those rabbits always outsmarted the old man, so who was really the stupid one?

Kylo headed out the conservatory door and down the lane, catching one of the rabbits as he ran from the old man and holding him close. 

“Mr Hux!” Kylo said brightly. “What a lovely day, isn’t it?”

Old man Hux growled. “It would be lovelier if those damn rabbits would stay out of my garden. You can’t protect them forever.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kylo said loftily, putting the rabbit down next to the others. “Now, you guys, you shouldn’t be going into Mr Hux’s garden, okay? There,” he said to the old man, “that should do it. I’m sure they’ll now resist their natural urge to, you know, feed themselves.”

The old man narrowed his eyes, and Kylo beamed at him, before turning on his heel. “Come on, bunnies,” he called, and the rabbits followed him as far as their burrow, situated under a large tree. Before he hopped in, one of the rabbits turned to look at him, and Kylo would almost swear that he had smiled before loloping into the burrow. 

“Weird,” Kylo murmured to himself, and headed back to his own house. 

***

That evening, he was out for a walk when, as he passed old man Hux’s garden, he saw the old man lying on the ground, eyes open and glassy. Kylo dashed in the gate, feeling the old man’s wrist. When he couldn’t find a pulse under the the cold, clammy skin, he dropped the wrist and took out his phone to dial for an ambulance.

***

Two weeks later, Kylo was looking out his window when he spotted a scooter drawing up the drive to the old Hux house. A rather handsome, redheaded man stepped off with a large suitcase, looking up at the house, before shrugging and going up the path. As soon as he opened the door, animals came flooding out, knocking the man down—and almost down the steps. Kylo shook his head, blinking. That was odd. What had all those animals been doing in there?

Kylo was not naturally inclined to be neighborly, so he didn’t bother to call on what was presumably his new neighbor that day. It was only the following day, as he passed the garden and saw the man outside, that he decided to introduce himself. 

“Hello,” he said abruptly, and the man looked up in surprise. He was even more handsome close up, and Kylo somehow managed not to drool. “I’m your neighbor. I live there.” He pointed to his own house. 

“Oh.” The man looked positively disinterested, and Kylo frowned. He had entertained for a moment a small hope that the attraction might be mutual. “Well, I won’t be here long. I’m selling the place.”

“So you inherited it, did you?” Kylo wouldn’t normally have been quite so friendly, but he felt somewhat bewitched. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” the man said, a little rudely. “Although the garden has been left in a mess. Was this you?”

Kylo spluttered indignantly. “No! Why would I mess up a garden? I’m the one who discovered Mr Hux. I would hardly vandalize his garden afterwards.”

“Hmm, if you say so.” The man paused, wrinkling his nose in a way that Kylo did not want to admit was endearing. “I’m Armitage. Armitage Hux.”

“Armitage?” Kylo raised an eyebrow. What a ridiculous name. 

The man flushed. “Yes. So what?”

“Nothing,” Kylo responded with a grin. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

The man—Armitage—burst out laughing. “No way is that your real name.”

“It might as well be,” Kylo muttered. “It’s far more artistic than the name my parents gave me, and much cooler than ‘Armitage’, anyway.”

Armitage rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, okay, whatever. Anyway, I have a lot to do today, trying to get this place cleared up for the realtor to look at.”

“Sure, fine,” Kylo said, stung. Not that he wanted Armitage to be interested in him considering how rude he was, but there was basic decency and politeness. He didn’t bother saying goodbye, instead just turned on his heel and walked away. 

Fucking Armitage Hux. Who did he think he was?

***

A few days later—a few days where Kylo’s treacherous dreams had been full of red hair, and a sneering mouth wrapped around his dick—he was passing the Hux house garden when the rabbits ran out, almost tripping him up, chased by a rather flustered looking Armitage.

“Hello, bunnies,” Kylo crooned to them, as they hid behind him from the puffing and panting man.

“Those… those damn rabbits were tearing my garden apart,” Armitage managed between breaths.

“Tearing it apart? A few small bunnies?” Kylo couldn’t help but laugh. “Shall I protect you from the big bad buns?”

“This is my garden, and I can’t sell the house if the garden is a mess.” Armitage narrowed his eyes. “Unless there’s some reason you don’t want me to sell it.”

Kylo only just managed not to blush. “Of course there isn’t. I just think that, you know, they’re only rabbits. You could spare some fruit and veg for them.”

“Maybe I would have if they hadn’t tried to steal it from me,” Armitage argued.

“Your father killed their father, you know,” Kylo said casually. “I think they have every right to go and take whatever they want.”

“The old man wasn’t my father,” Armitage blurted out. “He was my great uncle.”

“Oh. Well, whatever. I think you owe these rabbits.”

“I owe them _nothing_ ,” Armitage spat, turning on his heel and going back towards the house. 

Kylo sighed, looking down at the rabbits. “You’re not making any friends here, you know.” 

The rabbits, of course, didn’t answer, so he just scratched them behind the ears before wandering back to his house to work on his paintings.

***

He saw Armitage nearly every day after that for the next week. Clearing out the garden, or the house—getting ready to put it on the market, Kylo supposed. He had to pass the old Hux house on his way to the village, and magically he found a reason to go every day that week. The exercise was very beneficial, he reasoned with himself. 

He was walking back one day when Armitage glared at him from between bushes. “You know, if you’ve nothing better to do than walk past me every day, you could at least come in and help.”

Kylo’s jaw dropped. The nerve of the man, thinking that Kylo had nothing better to do than… than… Sighing, he opened the gate and went into the garden. “What do you need done?”

“How are you at fixing guttering?”

***

As it turned out, being up a ladder gave Kylo a spectacular aerial view of Armitage’s ass as he bent to weed and pull up dead plants, which the rabbits had obviously chewed to pieces.

 _Stop that!_ he told himself. _You don’t even like him!_ Yet he couldn’t stop staring. Until Armitage almost caught him looking, and Kylo nearly fell off the ladder from spinning around so quickly. 

It was almost fun, trading the occasional barb with Armitage as they worked. The old man hadn’t been much for conversation; it was nice to have a neighbor he could actually talk to. Even if most of the talking was insulting each other. 

They stopped for coffee around three, and as Kylo drained the dregs of his mug he thought he saw Armitage out the corner of his eye, watching his throat work. But when he put the cup down, Armitage was looking away over the garden, scowling. 

“It still needs so much work.” Armitage glanced over at him. “You free tomorrow?”

Kylo shrugged. “Depends. I don’t work for free, you know.”

Armitage snorted inelegantly. “I’m sure you don’t. I can only pay you in coffee and cookies at the moment.”

“Acceptable,” Kylo replied, after a few moments of pretending to think about it. 

Armitage nodded, and headed towards the house. “Tomorrow, then.”

Kylo swept his long, dark hair out of his face and sighed. Tomorrow.

As it turned out, the following day the heavens opened, and there was no way they could work in the garden. Kylo stayed inside, painting something which expressed his rage better than words could. Lots of red, black, and gray, with a hint of pink to lift it. Perfect.

The sun came out again around four, and Kylo went out into the small woodsy area at the back of his house to see if the blackberries had ripened yet. They had, and he was in the middle of picking them when he heard a branch snap behind him. Kylo whirled around, to see Armitage standing there, looking sheepish. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Armitage said, in lieu of hello. 

Kylo shrugged, his treacherous heart pounding. Armitage was wearing tight fit jeans, and a black t-shirt which showed off his rather nicely muscles arms. “These are public woods. It’s not like you can’t come here.”

“Oh.” Armitage looked at the ground, at the trees, anywhere but at Kylo. “I didn’t see you today.”

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. Did that mean Armitage had missed him? He tried not to feel too hopeful. “Well, it was raining, so I figured you wouldn’t need me since we wouldn’t have been able to work in the garden.”

“Ah. Very true.” Armitage cleared his throat. “But you’ll come tomorrow if the weather holds?”

“I suppose so,” Kylo replied, as a crack of thunder sounded overhead and the rain came on—big, thick drops that soaked skin as soon as they touched it. “Quick!” 

They ran towards Kylo’s house, which was closest, and into the conservatory. Kylo closed the door behind them, trying not to feel nervous as Armitage looked around at his various paintings. 

“You paint?”

“I’m an artist,” Kylo said, with some haughtiness. 

“I can see that.” 

Kylo wasn’t sure if Armitage was teasing him. Instead of rising to the possible bait, he frowned. “Wait here. I’ll get us some towels.”

He returned quickly with two large towels, and they began to wipe themselves down. Armitage rubbed at his hair, the short strands standing up messily. God, Kylo wanted him. 

As if he could hear Kylo’s thoughts, Armitage stepped towards him. “You know I don’t really like you, don’t you?” he murmured, stopping a hair’s breadth away.

“Same,” Kylo said breathily, as Armitage leaned in and kissed him deeply. Their bodies pressed together, soaked clothing against soaked clothing, and Kylo felt himself stir when Armitage squeezed his ass. 

“You should probably get out of those wet clothes,” Armitage muttered against Kylo’s lips. “We don’t want you to catch pneumonia, what good would you be to me then?”

“You too,” Kylo said, dropping to his knees. “I’ll help.”

He undid Armitage’s belt buckle, then his fly as he nudged his nose against the outline of Armitage’s hardening cock through the wet denim. He pulled both jeans and underwear off in one go, and Armitage’s cock sprang free. Big, and thick, and mouthwatering, surrounded by a thatch of reddish hair, and with moisture already beading at the tip. A cock to be worshipped.

And worship Kylo did. He mouthed kisses up the shaft, massaging Armitage’s balls with his left hand as he did so, and smirking when Armitage moaned. Dragging his tongue over the sensitive head, Kylo lapped up the precome before taking Armitage into his mouth and sucking. He bobbed his head a few times, then pulled off. 

“You should fuck my mouth,” he murmured, and Armitage groaned, cupping the back of Kylo’s head with one hand and feeding his cock into Kylo’s mouth with the other. Kylo relaxed his throat as much as he could as Armitage began to thrust, gently at first, then speeding up until Kylo was choking as the head hit his gag reflex.

“Yeah, that’s it, fucking choke on my cock,” Armitage grunted. Kylo nodded encouragingly, letting Armitage use him. He massaged his own cock with his hand, getting off on it all far more than he would have imagined. “Hmm, what a perfect little cockslut. Don’t think I don’t see you touching yourself while you choke on my cock. I know you’re enjoying this. You love it, don’t you?”

Kylo moaned, nodding again, and Armitage groaned. 

“Fuck, not gonna last. Gonna come down that pretty throat, is that what you want? Want me to spunk in your mouth, make you swallow it?”

Kylo hummed in agreement, the very thought making his own cock twitch and jump in his jeans; Armitage bit his lip.

“Oh, yeah, take it all, baby, that’s it. Fuck, I’m close. I’m so fucking close. Oh fuck, oh shit, Kylo, _fuck_ ,” Armitage cried out, pushing his cock in deep as he came. Kylo coughed and choked as spunk hit the back of his throat, but swallowed everything he could. He licked Armitage’s cock clean, then Armitage got down on his knees, dragging Kylo into a kiss. He tore open Kylo’s jeans, and the moment he wrapped his hand around Kylo’s cock, Kylo’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. He moaned loudly, already close, and sure enough, it wasn’t long before he was gasping and coming all over Armitage’s hand. 

Armitage pulled his hand back and, maintaining eye contact with Kylo, slowly licked his fingers clean. Kylo groaned, smashing their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss. 

“I still don’t like you,” he said at length. 

“Ditto,” Armitage murmured. 

Kylo tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. What did he care if Armitage didn’t like him? The feeling was definitely mutual. 

***

The following day, Kylo was passing the Hux house when he noticed Armitage scowling as he put up what appeared to be an electric fence. He also noticed that Armitage had several bruises around his face. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Kylo asked, eyebrow raised.

“Fucking rabbits,” Armitage growled. “They put all my garden rakes up in my bedroom so it didn’t matter where I stepped, I stepped on a rake.”

Kylo stared in disbelief. “The rabbits. Did that. Rabbits.”

“Yes!” Armitage spat. “They hate me! They want me gone!”

He was clearly insane. Kylo started to slowly back away. 

Arbitrage noticed. “You don’t believe me.” He sounded more resigned than angry, which Kylo was glad about. “Of course you don’t. I bet they knew you wouldn’t.”

“They knew I wouldn’t.”

“Yes! They’re wily creatures.”

“Right.” Kylo paused. “And the fence?”

“I’ll keep them out however I can,” Armitage said determinedly. 

“Oh-kaaaay,” Kylo said, plastering a fake smile on and trying not to make any sudden moves. “I’ll… leave you to it, then.”

He walked away, shaking his head. A rabbit vendetta. What the hell. 

***

The following day, Armitage turned up at Kylo’s door. “I’m not crazy,” he said, hair wild and eyes wide.

“Um,” Kylo responded intelligently.

“I’m not, I swear. I just. Thought you should know that.”

He looked so downcast that Kylo didn’t even think, just pulled him into a kiss. They tumbled inside, door slamming behind them, and Kylo managed to pull away just enough to murmur, “Bedroom?”

Armitage nodded and, still kissing, they somehow made it to Kylo’s bedroom, leaving clothes strewn everywhere as they went. 

By the time they reached the bedroom, they were naked, and Kylo pulled back to look his fill. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he gasped, and Armitage nuzzled his neck, just under his ear. 

“So are you.” He kissed Kylo hard on the lips. “What do you want?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Kylo blurted out, then blushed at how desperate he sounded.

“Good.” Armitage looked satisfied with that answer. Kylo just hoped that he’d be really toppy and dominate the fuck out of him.

Armitage pushed Kylo onto the bed, where he landed with a bounce, then climbed on top of him, shifting his hips to rub their hard cocks together. Kylo’s head fell back on the pillow as he moaned at the sensation, crying out when Armitage bit gently at his neck. 

“Stuff?”

Kylo nodded. “In the drawer.”

Armitage leaned over and opened the drawer, fishing out a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. When Armitage raised an eyebrow, Kylo blushed. 

“You been touching yourself thinking about me?” Armitage asked in a low voice. 

Kylo nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. Have you been fingering yourself, thinking about my cock?” Kylo nodded again, and Armitage grinned a satisfied grin. “Good, because I’ve pretty much jerked myself raw thinking about being inside that tight ass of yours.”

Kylo bit his lip, as Armitage slicked up his fingers and began to toy with Kylo’s asshole. By the time he pressed a finger inside, Kylo was going mad with want.

“Just fucking finger me, will you?” Kylo ordered, and Armitage slapped his hip hard enough to sting.

“Behave, or I’ll leave you hanging.” Armitage’s voice carried such force that Kylo immediately subsided, his cock twitching. Of course, Armitage noticed. The bastard. “Hmm, I think you like being told what to do. I think you like to push back, but in the end you like it when someone takes control.”

“No-o?” Kylo whined, as Armitage added a second finger and began to brush against his prostate. 

“Oh, I think you do. Not that you’d ever admit it. But it’s okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need.” Armitage pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom, handing it to Kylo. “Put this on me and get my cock nice and wet with lube, ‘cause that’s all the prep you’re getting.”

Kylo stifled a moan, and did as he was told, making sure that Armitage’s cock was dripping with the lube. 

“On all fours. I’m going to fuck you from behind so I can watch my cock in that pretty ass of yours.”

Kylo nodded, getting up on all fours. He rested his forehead on his arms and braced himself as he felt the head of Armitage’s cock push against his asshole. As Armitage pushed inside, Kylo bit down on his arm, the pleasure/pain of it overwhelming him. It had been some time since he’d been fucked; he’d almost forgotten how good it felt.

“Mmm, yeah, you love getting filled with my cock, don’t you?” Armitage said, voice strained. Kylo nodded helplessly, Armitage’s hips pressing against his ass. He took a deep breath, willing his muscles to relax. Armitage’s hands were stroking down his hips, soothing. Kylo grit his teeth. 

“Fucking move, then.”

Armitage laughed. “Your wish is my command,” he snarked, and began to fuck Kylo hard and fast. Kylo practically howled, the burn and stretch almost too much, offset by Armitage getting the angle just right to hit his prostate on every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, oh my god,” Kylo gasped. “Oh fuck, Armitage, yes!”

“Hmm, I think I like you saying my name when I’m fucking you,” Armitage panted, pace never slowing. His hands were gripping Kylo’s hips hard enough that he was almost certain he’d have bruises. It was perfect. “In fact, I just think I like fucking you. Making you beg for it. And you will beg for it, won’t you? You’ll beg like the pretty little cockslut you are.”

“Please,” Kylo managed. “Please, fuck, please don’t stop, please keep fucking me hard, use me, please!”

“Touch yourself,” Armitage said, and Kylo whined. 

“I’ll come if I touch myself now, don’t want to come yet.”

Armitage slapped his ass so hard it almost echoed, the sharp sting grounding him. “You’ll do as I say, my little cockslut, or you won’t be allowed to come at all.”

Kylo couldn’t help the needy noise he made then, as he did as he was told, reaching underneath his body to stroke himself. He spat in his palm and went back to working his cock, feeling his orgasm building fast. 

“Please, please, I’m going to come!” he cried out, and Armitage laughed. 

“Good. Come for me, Kylo, my sweet little cockslut. Come into your hand and then lick it off for me.”

It only took a few more strokes before Kylo did as he’d been told, coming hard, spunk practically dripping off his fingers. He half expected Armitage to stop then, but he kept going, still hitting Kylo’s prostate and turning him into an overstimulated wreck. 

“Clean that come off your fingers, Kylo. I won’t tell you again,” Armitage said. Kylo nodded, sobbing, lapping up his own spunk from his hand with little cat licks. By the time his hand was clean, his cock was starting to fill again, and he damn near bit through his lip. “Tell me, baby, how do you feel?” Armitage asked. 

“It’s too much,” Kylo whimpered. “I’m getting hard again and it’s too much.”

“Oh, you’re so good,” Armitage crooned. “So good, getting hard again for me. I want you to touch yourself again. Make yourself come a second time.”

“I don’t know if I can!”

“You can and you will,” Armitage told him, tone brooking no argument, and Kylo nodded. He grabbed the lube from beside him and slicked up his hand, before starting to stroke himself again. This time it took a while for his orgasm to build; having come once already the urgency was gone. 

Armitage was keeping up the pace—he was like a machine, never faltering in his thrusts. It was, quite frankly, the best fuck Kylo’d had in some time, possibly ever. 

It felt like they fucked for hours, and as Kylo neared his second orgasm he gasped out, “Fuck, I’m gonna come again.”

“Good,” Armitage said. “Want you to come for me, then I’m gonna come in that tight ass. How does that sound?”

“Please!”

“Oh, you’re being so very good. Come on, Kylo, come for me, then.”

Kylo felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and when Armitage crooned, “Good boy, Kylo,” that was it. He came with a loud cry, cock pulsing in his hand as he milked himself dry. 

As he lay there, panting, Armitage gave a low groan and thrust deep inside of Kylo. Kylo almost wished they hadn’t used a condom, so he could have felt Armitage’s spunk dripping out his ass, but he also wasn’t that foolish. Maybe one day… Kylo sighed. It wasn’t like they were a couple. They didn’t even like each other. 

Armitage pulled out slowly, getting up to throw away the condom. Kylo was about to shift off his hands and knees when Armitage sat back down behind him and started kissing and biting over his ass. 

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat,” Armitage muttered against his skin. 

“Maybe next time?” Kylo said, hating how hopeful he sounded. 

“Maybe.” Armitage flopped down beside him, pulling the comforter over himself. “Now shut up. I’m taking a nap.”

Kylo bit his lip, unsure of what to do, but Armitage made that decision for him, pulling Kylo down onto his chest. Kylo lay there, listening to Armitage’s heart beat under his ear, and was lulled into sleep. 

***

It was a few days later when Kylo was interrupted in the middle of his painting by the sound of small explosions. Confused, he went out and saw the most confusing and ridiculous sight. 

Armitage was running around, chasing the rabbits, and throwing what looked like dynamite at them. 

“Armitage! Stop!” Kylo yelled, and Armitage looked up in surprise as a sudden explosion nearly deafened them. Dirt and mud sprayed up from under the tree where the rabbits’ burrow was, and the tree rocked backwards… forwards… backwards… and Kylo watched in horror as it tipped and fell directly on his art studio. 

The silence in the aftermath was deafening. 

“My… my studio,” Kylo whispered. 

“Kylo…” Armitage murmured, taking a step towards him. 

Kylo took a step backwards, holding up his hand. “Don’t. Just. Don’t.”

“It wasn’t me!” Armitage protested. “It was the rabbits!”

“The rabbits,” Kylo said flatly, his heart aching. “You can’t even admit that you’ve done something so awful. You’re expecting me to believe that rabbits—animals—laid traps for you and messed with electric fences and _used a detonator with their paws_!”

“I swear it’s true! I swear I’m not crazy!”

“No, Armitage. No.” Kylo sighed. “I’m done. I have to go home and see if I can salvage anything of my art.”

He turned on his heel and walked home, trying not to cry. Well. That was that. 

***

Luckily, most of his art was fine, if a little dusty. But his house was a mess, and everywhere he looked he was reminded of time spent with Armitage. 

Armitage himself had gone back to the city the day after the explosion. Kylo didn’t want to admit how much he missed him, but miss him he did. 

It wasn’t the same. The bunnies had no burrow, and had been staying in his porch—sounding boards to Kylo bemoaning his loss—but he was going to have to evict them. He was going to stay with friends until his house was fixed. He hated to leave his home for any reason—it was his and he loved it—but he couldn’t stay there while the work was being done. 

The cab was trying to leave when it backfired… due to carrots in the exhaust pipe. While Kylo and the driver puzzled over that conundrum, he looked over at the innocent looking rabbits, sitting by the side of the road. Doubts began to enter his mind, but he refused to let them settle. It was ridiculous. 

They tried to start off again, but a large deer ran into the road and stopped in front of them, staring. Try as they might, they couldn’t shift it—no amount of waving, shouting, or beeping the horn would make it move. 

Kylo got out the cab and shooed the deer off the road, shaking his head. As he went to climb back in, a scooter pulled up and Armitage hopped off it, while behind him sat…

“Were those rabbits on your scooter?” Kylo asked, gaping. 

“They came to the city to get me,” Armitage said, somewhat inexplicably. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was all my fault, and I love you.”

“So you admit you wrecked my house?”

Armitage sighed. “Yes. I did it. It was me.”

Kylo frowned, ready to give Armitage a piece of his mind, when one of the rabbits hopped off the scooter and led him over to a bush. The rabbit took a small remote from under the leaves…

...And pressed the button. 

Kylo’s heart sunk. “You mean it was you?” he whispered. The rabbit hung its head. “Oh, bunny.” He wanted to be angry, but the creature was so sad that all he could do was scratch the bunny behind the ears. 

He stood, and turned towards Armitage. “Did you sell your house yet?”

Armitage shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Good, I’m staying at yours until my place is sorted,” Kylo announced. Armitage looked delighted for a moment before schooling his features into a more serious expression. 

“If you say so.”

They took Kylo’s bags from the cab and took them up to the house. Armitage took hold of Kylo’s hand as they walked, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile, thrilling to the touch. 

“Welcome home,” Armitage murmured, and Kylo grinned. 

Welcome home indeed.


End file.
